


【so】爱屋及乌

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 顽皮小智的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abo世界观  
> 翔智师生  
> 有风组线 但不详写  
> 年龄操作

阳春三月，天朗日清，离江户不远的小镇上第一班火车驶过镇中心的集市时，卖些新潮玩意的摊位前就已经熙熙攘攘围了不少人，红漆的首饰盒、晃晃就能上弦的怀表、彩瓷的公鸡母鸡摆在壁炉上正正好。呜呜——黑色的烟雾从烟囱冒出来，火车靠站而停，相叶家的少爷从车尾跳下来，身后还牵出了一匹白马，正好探头过去看看，嘻嘻哈哈顺手抓了一个就走。

“智少爷！您还没付钱呢！”

“老板我有急事，你自己来相叶邸领钱吧！”

少年走出人群，一步跨上马匹，回眸喊道。

“我哥哥回来了！”

他随意晃晃头，原本有些遮挡视线的柔顺黑发自行分到两边，一甩缰绳马儿扬蹄飞奔，后腰没塞好的衬衫一角被风吹起来，一转眼的功夫再看不见。

少年的名字叫大野智，是相叶家的老爷相叶雅纪同父异母的小弟弟，也是唯一的兄弟。因为尚未性别分化，所以还未正式归入相叶家，依然用着母亲的姓氏，旁人也不好称呼为二老爷，只能勉强称作少爷。

相叶家在这个小镇上繁荣了几代人，代代都能出一个人中龙凤、出类拔萃的alpha，结果到了相叶雅纪父亲这一代竟成了beta，为了传承家业，后院妻妾成群也只才留下了一个儿子，取名相叶雅纪。

万幸这个儿子早早分化成了alpha，这家业终于有人托付，高兴之余又有好消息传入耳中，后院有人肚子大了。这第二个孩子的生母是个弱风扶柳的omega，没想到倒是顺顺利利生了个健康的男孩，老来得子自然是万般宠爱，只是还没疼够，做父亲的就撒手人寰。虽然如此，这个名叫智的孩子依旧是从小被母亲大哥，还有整个后院的人宠着长大的，只是愈长大性子愈发顽劣，相叶雅纪又要盯着港口的生意不常回家，只怕这个混世魔王再过一两年就要管不住了。

 

 

“哥哥，我回来了。”

“你还知道回来，昨晚哪去了？”

大野智低着头从眼角瞄一眼相叶发火的样子，瘪瘪嘴赶紧把握在手心的两只小瓷兔送上去，“哥，送你的，你看它们多可爱啊，别生我气了好不好？智再也不出去了。”

“哼，说的倒是好听，还不是就我回家这几天乖一点，我不在的时候谁还能管住你？”相叶把那两只兔子排在书桌上，从椅子后面走出来时看见弟弟悄悄后退了一步，“你躲什么？”

“我没躲……”大野说着就想溜走，刚回头看看书房门的方向，后颈就被哥哥捏住了。

“怎么一身酒气？是不是偷偷去喝酒了？”

“哥哥我没有，是我朋友喝的，哥哥饶了我吧！”

“你瞧瞧你！一个还没分化的孩子结交的都是什么朋友，还夜不归宿，成什么样子了！”相叶拿他也没办法，一张可怜兮兮的小圆脸眼巴巴瞧着他，打也不是骂也不是，只能愤愤地拉他先坐在自己椅子上，用手帕沾了杯中的温热红茶，把小花猫脸上一块不知在哪里蹭上的煤灰擦掉，“我现在没工夫收拾你，要先带你去见老师，乖一点知道吗？”

“哥我读书不行啊，求你别找老师了。”

“胡说，再说老师也不是只教你一个人，还有小和小润呢。”

“……那好吧。”

相叶揽着大野的肩膀两人一同出门，这个比他小十几岁的弟弟别看着长的秀气，可是实在是他心里的一桩愁事，虽然说从没犯过大错，但是三天两头就闯点祸也不行啊。弟弟没分化自然没法谈婚论嫁，养在家里他怎么闹都没关系，只是这个年纪了，要是alpha或是beta还好说，万一分化成了omega，他这副大大咧咧、不设防的模样在外面让人欺负了就晚了。

他觉得自己不像个做哥哥的，倒像个当父亲的，有时候看见后院里父亲之前收进来的两个孩子，总会想把智抓过来让他看看人家好好学学。大概是从小寄人篱下的原因，这两个孩子只比弟弟年长一岁，却比他沉稳懂事多了，六月中生的名叫二宫和也，八月底的是松本润，很小的时候就养在家里，一对洋娃娃般的精致可爱。如今大了两个人还是形影不离的模样，天天待在一起。

当初相叶刚管家时，碰巧看见了两人受欺负的可怜样子，心疼之余不止给换了通透明亮的居室，还破例让他们和智一起上课，

那时正值寒冬，二宫正拉着松本的手，转着圈地瞧他的新斗篷，两个人看见相叶进屋连忙行礼。

“小和小润，以后你们就跟智一起上课吧，也算是给他做伴。”

松本不敢置信地抬头瞧他，一张小脸在斗篷的毛圈里笑靥如花，而二宫则是谨慎地扯了扯松本的手，“老爷还是不用这么麻烦了，我和小润能留在这里已经是老爷照顾了。”

“不要这样说，智今年九岁，你们两个也才不过十岁，怎能就在这里过一辈子，虽然说已经识字了，但书还是要多读读才好，到时出门也不会被人给骗了。”

相叶想，二宫和松本还没分化，不过看样子十有八九是omega，等大了以后再安排婚事也不算耽误人家终生。就这样，不算老师被气走的时间，国文算数，加上历史地理云云，三个孩子也算是正经读了几年书，相叶几个星期回家一次，每次都看着二宫松本被教导的愈发聪慧识礼，问话时也能对答如流，二宫聪颖，松本严谨，见到自己的亲弟弟却是满心的恨铁不成钢。

 

都是一个老师教出来的，怎么差距这么大呢，相叶搞不懂。

不过毕竟是自己的亲弟弟，智想怎样就随他吧，反正有做哥哥的替他撑腰呢，要是智真的像二宫松本那样乖巧还真要吓相叶一跳呢。不过老师还是要找的，最好找一个能管住这只皮猴的。

“智，可别欺负人家樱井先生知道吗？好不容易才找到的老师。”

“知道了，小和他们两个到了吗？”

“早到了，就等你了。你这个衬衣能不能整整好？小心樱井先生笑话你。”两个人在廊上停下来，相叶帮大野把衣角塞进裤子，又给他抹了两下头发，“头发这么长了，看着像个女孩子似的，倒不如剪了利落。”

“我不想剪嘛。”

这边和智说话，相叶一晃神好像看见庭院里有什么东西在动，忙着回头去看，“那、那是什么？”

“哥你说什么呀？”

“那个，好像是匹马？”

“喔，是啊，我带回来的。”大野风轻云淡地进了会客室。

“等等……大野智你说你带了匹马回来？！”


	2. Chapter 2

之后的日子就开始上课了，每天被樱井安排地满满当当，晨读早课，午饭后有一段读书休息的时间，到了晚上还有功课要做。

大野看着樱井和之前那些教课的老头子不一样，认真听了几天的课，只是渐渐的又磨没了兴趣，每天坐在那里都是托着腮仔细观察讲课的先生。

“伦敦位于不列颠岛，这里是工业革命的发源地……”

一节课下来，书上的笔记没多几行，边边角角的地方倒是添了几张虚虚画着的人像。

“大野君，你来给大家说一下这里的气候是怎样受洋流的影响吧。”

“……”

“大野君，睡着了吗？”

“没、没有！”

“那就好好听课啊……刚刚走神在想什么？”樱井先生走到他面前，低头温柔一笑，大野从书里抬起头来正好看见了他的眼睛里，脸颊刷地烧起来，红红纷纷的两团，看着都觉得烫手。

上课走神的学生忘了要用手肘挡一下书上被画了画的地方，下一秒课本就被先生拿到了手中，樱井怎么能认不出来，地图旁边的那张脸，轮廓尚未完成，一双眼睛却勾勒得精致，瞳仁、睫毛，他自己都未曾这么仔细地观察过自己，再一看面前的大野都已经面红耳赤到不行，情窦初开的年纪实在可爱。

“大野君，你看”，他索性在学生身旁坐下来，拿过他手中的铅笔在地图上画起了洋流方向，“这样……是不是就明白了？”

“嗯……谢谢先生。”课本上加上身旁，两双樱井的眼睛都在看他，大野紧张地不知道该看哪里，只能唯唯诺诺道了谢。

“好了，继续上课吧。”

 

 

晚上樱井出门了，留他们三个自己学习，大野不想抄写那些古书中的句子，屁股上像是生了刺一样，百无聊赖地咬着一截铅笔趴在桌子上左右摇晃。

“小智，你今天被樱井先生发现怎么这么紧张啊，脸涨得通红，以前可从没见过你这样。”松本枕在二宫腿上，捧了一本英文书在背。

“才没有呢，小润你别乱说！”

“我哪有乱说，哥哥你也看到了吧，小智的样子。”

“好了，小润别说了”，二宫咯咯笑了，他早就完成樱井留的功课了，现在正自顾自地看着夏目漱石的小说。

“小和你也笑我！”大野张牙舞爪地扑过去，趴在二宫背上作势在他后颈上磨牙。

“好啦好啦，我错了还不行吗，你快下来！痒死了！”二宫扔下手里的书就去捉大野，扰得松本也学不下去，三个人嘻嘻哈哈打闹一阵，

“要我是个alpha，才不娶小和这样的呢，小润这样的也不行，看起来柔柔弱弱的，打人太疼。”大野敌不过合力抵抗的二宫松本，站上桌子叫嚣。

“什么娶不娶的，你也不嫌害羞，快下来。”

“这怎么了，难道你不要结婚了吗？一辈子和小润待在一起喔？”

“怎么了嘛，这样不是也挺好的。”

松本看了一眼二宫，也点点头。

“真服了你们”，大野扶着二宫的手从桌子上下来好好坐下，“诶，你们说樱井先生结婚了吗？”

“感觉没有吧，要是结婚了为什么还一个人来这里教我们？”松本心直口快。

“那你们猜他是什么性征？”

这个问题难住了三个尚未分化的少年，他们腺体还没发育完全，现在还闻不出信息素的味道，要判断性征只能靠猜的。

“要是说樱井老师是alpha，给人的感觉又和相叶桑不太一样……”

“哼，哥哥那个alpha都多大了，到现在还没给我娶回个嫂子来，长得倒是玉树临风、一表人才，可惜只知道去码头看生意，要么就是管我……哎呀小和你说我这哥哥该不会没人要吧。”

二宫听了这话急着反驳，“才不会呢！相叶桑……相叶桑他很好的……”

“好什么嘛，你又不是不知道，他发起脾气来可凶了。”

“那是小智你做错事嘛”，松本戳了两下大野，“相叶桑平时总是很温柔的。”

“啊你们怎么都这样……喂你们笑什么啊，不许笑！”大野气鼓鼓的，“我赌樱井先生是beta！alpha才不会这样温柔呢，而且他还不用担心家里的事情，肯定是beta啦，自己一个人从江户说走就走什么的……这样多好啊，我也好想当个beta啊……”

“你是想没有人管吧？不管是alpha还是omega总要有个一生的羁绊的，当个无牵无挂的beta不是正和你意？”

“唔反正家里已经有哥哥这个alpha了，我是什么都无所谓了吧……再说你们不想当个普通的beta吗？听说omega发情期很恐怖的。”

“其实当omega也没什么不好的吧……你说是吧，小润？”

“我只想和哥哥成为一样的。”

“哎呀”，智看着两个人兄弟情深的样子愈发无奈“不跟你们说了，屋子里闷死了，我要出去。”

“诶小智你去哪呀？”

“我去尿尿！”

 

 

相叶两天前又去了码头，哥哥不在，没人看得住他，大野推门走出来，本来是打算翻墙溜出去，却因看到了廊上的皎洁月光，不想去些乌烟瘴气的地方，最后鬼使神差地去了后院。

这个时节，即使是夜晚仍是春意盎然的，园中的花儿开了不少，满眼红红绿绿，空中一弦弯月，与点点璀璨繁星相伴，熠熠生辉，好不热闹。

“樱井先生？！”

大野沿着长廊往花园看，正巧在一条小径尽头看到了樱井的身影，他还穿着白天上课时的那身吴服，灰白条纹在这园中显得格外雅致。

“大野君怎么到这里来了？学累了？”

“唔还好……先生在做什么？”大野把问题搪塞过去，樱井大晚上在后院干什么，他好奇极了。

樱井起身走到廊下，把手心摊开给他看，里面是几粒种子。

“想不想一起种？现在正是好季节，种下去几天就可以发芽了。”

“我……可以吗？”

“当然。”

“先生对不起，早上我惹您生气了……”

“有什么关系，别说了，下来吧。”

大野学着樱井的样子脱了鞋袜，把手交给老师，扑通跳下去。园中的泥土踩上去柔软湿润，凉凉的粘在脚心上，樱井用手帕帮他擦干净，又自己穿好鞋袜，两人回去时才没有踏一路脚印。

“好了，快去睡觉吧。”樱井把大野送回卧房时，其他房间都已经熄灯了。

“嗯先生晚安。”

“晚安。”

樱井刚转身要走就被叫住了，“先生等等！您的手帕被我弄脏了，还是让我来洗吧。”

“没事，不要紧的。”

“先生！智、智可以问先生几个问题吗？”

“当然可以了。”

大野听到允许，鼓起勇气开口去问，“先生结婚了吗？”

“没有喔。”

“那有恋人了吗？”

“也没有喔。”

“先生……肯定不是omega吧，是beta还是alpha？”

“哈哈你们三个是不是打赌了。是alpha哦。”

“诶？！”

“好了，大野君问了这么多，现在换我问你了。”

大野眨眨眼，等樱井说下去。

“大野君以后的未来想要做什么呢？”

“先生想听实话吗？”原本如阳光一样明媚的少年，脸上的神情突然暗淡下来。

“我想出去，想看看这个世界，不愿在小镇上过一辈子……不过大概是不可能的了，他们都说看样子我以后会是个omega。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者碎碎念：  
> 害羞的小智 担心自己傻哥哥（x 的小智 尿遁的小智 我都爱！  
> 还有末子 我爱末子！  
> 甜甜蜜蜜黏黏糊糊 和和润润简直是一对小天使  
> 拔哥好福气


	3. Chapter 3

五月初夏的小镇，天渐渐热了，昆虫从泥土中生出来，院里繁花谢了大半，剩下油绿的叶子日益繁茂，就是这样的一个正午，相叶雅纪顶着正毒的日头从港口回来了。  
   
他进门的时候正好赶上大野他们三个中午下学结伴去吃午饭。

“那不是相叶桑吗！”还是松本先看见了向他们走来的相叶，原本还在为背不出课文而发愁的他一下子笑开了，“相叶桑！”  
   
“哥哥！”大野也高兴地和松本一起招手，他已经半个月没看见相叶了，“哥哥！”  
   
相叶也笑着冲他们招手，快步向廊下走来，一边拿手帕擦着额角。  
   
“真是的，这么热的时候回来是故意找罪受吧……”，二宫小声嘟囔了一句，“相叶桑。”  
   
“智、小和、小润，我回来了。”  
   
之后相叶就天天住在家里了，白天有事便出去，没事就留下和他们一起待着。大野琢磨不透哥哥的想法，上课这种事他逃都逃不过，相叶却要上赶着来听，他还说“与其在屋里闷着，还不如听听樱井的课静心”，好像听课是一件很享受的事情。

不过大概是在港口吹惯了清凉的海风，相叶倒确实是天天念叨自己屋子里闷热得像个铁罐，看他说的夸张，可是又是实打实地出汗，让人分不清真假。大野智狐疑地看了一眼坐在二宫桌子旁边的哥哥，天气确实是热了，可是也不至于到这种程度吧……他暗暗猜测这只是哥哥的借口，可能相叶是因为不想去码头和人家做生意，所以才故意喊热躲在家里偷懒几天。

今天也是，相叶挥着折扇，在二宫那张长几旁坐下来就不走了，二宫赶他也不动，一看就像是来捣乱的。只是大野凑过来跟他闹的时候他倒是不肯了，一家之主板起脸来，把笑嘻嘻往他身上扑的弟弟推到一边，强调只要大野靠近过来他就能立即出一身汗，但是因为兄弟之间不能伤了和气，又让厨房做了刨冰给智吃，这样一来，二宫和松本也人人有份，没一会儿功夫，三个小瓷碗就给端了上来。

撒上了花生糖浆、不停冒出冷气的刨冰说是给他们准备的，可是三碗刨冰却有一半进了其他人的口中。  
   
二宫用勺子尖浅浅地挖了两口，小声说太凉，怕吃下去肚子痛。“相叶桑，要是不嫌弃的话……”他眼睛看着书里的内容，手上把自己的碗向相叶的方向试探着推了推。  
   
大野惊异地看着哥哥把二宫用过的勺子从他手里拿过来，默不作声往自己嘴里送，脸上却一副专心看书的样子。

好奇怪，以前也不记得二宫吃不了凉的，怎么今天推托起来了，他看着平时伶牙俐齿的二宫连耳朵尖都变红了，不过有冰吃也不错，大野翘着脚趾晃来晃去，惬意极了，他伸手把课本刷地翻到新一页，平时看着晦涩难懂的汉字这时也能看进去了。他又从瓷碗里舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，细密霜雪一样的质地冰冰凉凉地化成了水流进喉咙，大野一边嚼嚼又抬头看看老师，这才发现樱井一直在看着他吃冰，一阵燥热猛地从背后升起来，大野赶紧把目光移开。  
   
“昨天的内容还有什么不懂的吗？”  
   
他低着头不说话，从眼角看过去，樱井干咳两声，走到了松本那里，拿起摊在桌上的练习簿一页页翻看。  
   
“樱井先生也热了吧，如果可以的话，请用这碗吧，我还没动过。”松本突然抬头说。  
   
“诶真的吗？这多不好意思啊。”  
   
“没关系的，先生请吧。”  
   
“那我就……”樱井拿起勺子就要往嘴里送。  
   
“不行！”  
   
屋子里的人被突然出声的大野吓了一跳。  
   
“大野君？”樱井回头望向他，满满一勺冰还举在半空中。  
   
“……我……”大野慌了神，一下站了起来，“我、我是说……”  
   
“智，你怎么了？”  
   
“我……”他又急又气，转身把矛头对准了旁边一脸莫名其妙的相叶，“哥哥你怎么那么小气呀！不会让厨房多做点吗！”  
   
相叶同样也是一副不自然的样子，脸一阵红一阵白，看着弟弟气呼呼的样子半天才憋出一句反驳的话，“你急什么呀？”  
   
大野不知该说什么，索性别过头去坐着。他能不着急吗？即使是没有别的意思，他也不想看到樱井和别人有什么暧昧的举动，就算是松本也不行，可偏偏樱井还一副欣然接受的样子，他顿时觉得自己做了多余的事情。

是他想多了吗？也许樱井只是把他当做一个小孩子？可他对樱井的憧憬可是……大野本以为这种不寻常的悸动用不了多久就会消散，却没想到如今只要是看到这个温柔英俊的老师，他胸中的爱慕就已经到了快要抑制不住的地步了。  
   
“我和小润去跟厨房说让他们再做点，小智你给相叶桑道个歉吧。”二宫起身给松本使了个眼神，两个人转眼出了门。  
   
“樱井先生您吃吧，化了就不好了”，大野闷闷的，“哥，对不起，我不该这样对你说话……”  
   
“其实也是我不好，没考虑周到。”  
   
相叶并没有责怪大野的意思，说到底都是他故意让人做了正正好好的量，他招招手，弟弟就走过去，像小时候一样安静地趴进他怀里。

摸着大野脑后柔顺的头发，相叶突然心里一酸，弟弟早已不是他记忆里那个牙牙学语的婴孩了，他有种预感，大野很快就会长大，他很快就再也无法像这样把他拥入怀中了。  
 

 

那天下学的时候，大野无精打采地收拾完自己的东西推门就走了，刚走到中庭一阵急雨突然降下来，他只能躲进旁边的小亭避雨。站着等了一会儿，樱井也远远地跑过来，他把书举在头顶试图挡住雨点，但并没什么用，跑几步衣服就湿了一片。  
   
“大野君，好巧啊。”  
   
“先生。”  
   
“生气了吗？”  
   
“先生在说什么呀。”  
   
“因为我吃了松本君的刨冰吗？”  
   
大野不搭腔，樱井只能自己干笑两声，他明知道自己为人师表不该对学生产生特殊的情愫，就算两人不是师生关系，大野现在连分化都没有完成，什么都不懂，只能算是个大孩子，纵使是有几分好感，他又怎能把爱恋强加于人呢？

可是看着大野刚才独自离开时的落寞背影，他心中的压抑像被潮水冲击突然裂了一角的海堤一样，樱井还是忍不住追了出去 。

其实大野平时算不上乖巧听话的，完成不了作业、旷课睡大觉的时候也不是没有过，不过却也是实打实的可爱，落在他身上的目光单纯又直接。但樱井知道，这个少年并不像表面上那样无所顾忌、大大咧咧，他还记得那个春夜里大野突然流露出来的愁思，就像今天道歉后蜷缩在相叶怀里满怀心事又欲语还休的样子一样，总是让他揪起一颗心。

少年噘着嘴从相叶的肩头看过来时，眼神里分明就是埋怨。

“大野君之前不是说想去外面看看吗，过两天就是神田祭了，我带你去江户吧。”

“神田祭……吗？”

“怎么样，想去吗？”

转眼风消雨停，暑气散了，夕阳在傍晚的雾霭中徐徐摇着，几道金色光线冲破云层散发着耀眼的光芒。

“先生只带我去吗？”

“只要大野君愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是因为相叶想从别人碗里吃冰


	4. Chapter 4

盈盈月夜，呦呦虫鸣，一天的暑热在相叶邸的浴室里画上句点，大野头上顶了块毛巾，一脸苦闷地坐在浴池边的瓷砖上噗哧噗哧踢着水。

“唉，哥哥要在家里住到什么时候呀？都已经半个月了······”

相叶一直不去码头让大野很紧张，他怕自己和樱井出去的事被哥哥发现，也因为害羞一直没有把这件事告诉别人。

“你想让他走吗？”松本洗好了头发，把毛巾上的水拧干净迈进浴池，后面跟着一个被热水洗得红扑扑的二宫，“相叶桑住在这里不是挺好的吗？”

“好什么呀······你们也看到了，哥哥老是管我。”

浴室里水气蒸腾，白色的雾霭蜿蜒在空气中，一只小木盆晃晃悠悠地漂浮在水面上，鼻子以下一直浸在水里的二宫突然噗哧一声坏笑起来，一串气泡争先恐后地向上涌。

“家里有了樱井老师你还想出去玩？”他把湿了的浏海梳到后面，看到大野一脸被他说中的表情，更是狡黠地凑过去。

“小智，嗯？”他亲密地环住大野的腰，精致的眼角和尖锐下颌让他看起来就像只精明的小狐狸，“你就承认了吧，是不是喜欢樱井老师？”

被戳到痛处的大野别过头，拿起毛巾就要走，“是又怎么样······”

“你看你急什么，我是怕你被人吃了自己还不知道呢，你说是吧小润？”二宫拉住大野的胳膊把他重新拽进浴池，松本看见狼狈落水的大野也在一旁拍手笑。

“坐下好好听，这种事你哥哥可不会教给你。”

少年们纤细的身体重新被水气环绕起来，朦朦胧胧一层薄纱包裹着情窦初开的秘密，二宫藏在水下的手指不知摸到哪里碰到哪里，没一会儿大野的脸上便浮出大团粉晕，“这不可能吧······”

“到时候就可能了，你不是问过了吗，樱井老师是个alpha，可是很危险的喔。”

“里面有人吗？”那天晚些时候，相叶抱着换洗衣服敲响了浴室门，没想到大野从里面冲出来，看他一眼就飞也似的逃走了，后面跟着小声说话的二宫和松本，见到是他进来连忙打招呼。

“老爷。”“相叶桑。”

“小和怎么又叫上老爷了？”相叶一手撑着门框不让他们过去，“还有，智那孩子又怎么了？看到我跟看到鬼一样。”

“小润你说吧我不敢，老爷疼你，你快告诉老爷。”二宫故意不回答，亮晶晶的眼珠一转反倒笑着去羞松本。

“哥哥！”

“好啦小和别欺负小润了，这是又在闹什么脾气呀？你们不说我也不知道啊。”

“老爷几天以后走了，说不定就忘了我们呢，小和可不敢闹脾气。”

“我怎么会忘了你们呀？明晚跟我出去吧，想不想去看江户的神田祭，嗯小和？小润？”相叶捏捏二宫的下巴，又揉揉松本湿漉漉的头发。

 

 

吃过晚饭，大野换了浴衣急急忙忙溜出家门，樱井正在外面等着他，夕阳的余晖仍未燃尽，远远看去这条横穿小镇的石板路也变成了金色。

“先生，先生！”大野用气声唤着，樱井也穿着浴衣，正低着头不知道在想什么。

“啊大野君来了，我们走吧。”

“嗯。”

火车转眼到了江户，还没出车站就已经人潮汹涌，街灯光影、烟花绚烂，圆胖的金鱼在大木盆中摆着尾巴，成群结队的小孩子举着苹果糖穿过人群跑来跑去。拿着纸网小心翼翼地与金鱼搏斗，一条收获都没有的小渔夫灰心丧气地拍拍屁股站起来，“别走丢了。”右手突然被抓住，大野心中怦然一动，抬头看向樱井的脸却什么都说不出来只会傻傻地笑。

漆黑天幕之上点缀着无数繁星，点燃引线，花火爆炸前一秒的世间像是宇宙一般的寂静，万千火焰在空中盛开而后飘零，两人牵着手坐在河畔的斜坡上，远远望着这场祭典的尾声与高潮。

“今天怎么一直在笑？出来玩这么开心吗？”

樱井低头看着大野被突然的烟花爆炸声吓得缩了缩脖子的样子也轻轻笑了两声，身边这个尚未分化的人总是在不经意间做出一些惹人爱怜的小动作令他移不开眼，多出来的年岁让樱井很清楚这是好感、是喜欢，可是他却不能让这份感情真正生根发芽，他不想因为自己而耽误了别人的青春与热情，今晚便是最后的句点了。

“喜······”周围嘈杂的声音把这句微弱的解释盖了个无影无踪。

“什么？”

“是因为喜欢樱井先生才会一直笑的。”大野没有看他，仰望夜空的侧脸看上去却平添了几分寂寞，“先生喜欢智吗？”

“我······”

“小和说让我小心，可是已经忍不住了，而且樱井先生是不会伤害智的不是吗？”，大野用食指将垂下来的前发别到耳后，转过脸来勇敢地看着樱井的眼睛，“老师，就算只有一次也好，拜托了。”

他深吸口气凑过去，温热的呼吸打在樱井耳边，一枚轻吻就这样落在唇上。

“大野君”，对面人儿的眼里似有一汪水似的，如此一来，樱井也动摇了，“我也、这样不行······其实，有件事我一直没有说。”

“怎么了？”

“我就要走了。”

“······不教我们了吗？”

“我要去欧洲做记者，把那里人们的想法传递给国内······但是不知道要多久才能回来，所以就算是喜欢我不能给你什么承诺，那样对你不公平，明白吗？”

“但樱井先生是喜欢我对吧？”

“······是，我喜欢你。”

看着大野闭上的眼帘，樱井渐渐低头迈进了这场梦中，万般珍惜地触碰着那双柔软的唇瓣，他颤抖着印上自己的爱恋，明日不知身在何方，将这份感情只封存在此时此刻也是可以的吧？从未尝过情爱滋味的少年不知所措地倚靠在他的手臂上，一滴晶莹的泪珠从紧闭着的眼角慢慢溢出，樱井用拇指拭去那颗珍珠，又闭上眼睛更加投入地探寻着温暖，舌尖试着探出去勾住大野的，怀中一瞬僵硬的身体很快变得柔软，两人躺倒在身后的草坪上，无数烟火在夜的环抱之中绽放。

“是智吗？智！智！”

“谁？”还迷迷糊糊的大野听到熟悉的呼唤，睁开眼睛却发现樱井背后竟然站着一脸吃惊的相叶，后面是二宫和松本。

“小智你······”二宫反应过来要过来拉他，“快起来！”

“我、我······”大野清醒过来，脸变得很烫，想解释却又不知道该说什么，他突然意识到自己是相叶家的小少爷，是不应该与自己的老师偷偷跑出家门做这种事情的。可怜的人站也不是坐也不是，又不想去拉二宫伸过来的手，他没空去想为什么哥哥这时候会出现在这里了，刚刚的勇气好像全部用光了一样，他不敢面对相叶，也不敢再握着樱井的手，大野只好把预感中的狂风暴雨先甩在身后，一溜烟顺着河堤逃走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然写出了这么青春的东西
> 
> 恥ずかしい……

**Author's Note:**

> 也就是说……又有了一个小少爷可以给我日（x


End file.
